


"Kageyama-Cute"

by differentdiff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Implied Feelings, M/M, OC - Freeform - Freeform, They don't actually get together, bc i want to dote on him, but hopefully their developing feelings got across qwq, have some stuff abt tobio being doted on, n also i love hcs where tobio has a family that loves and cares for him v v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is apparently full of surprises, and one of them is that he actually has siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kageyama-Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> pls,,,,,, love tobio more,,,,,,,,,, he is Cute
> 
> i hope ppl read through this bc i rly put effort into these sibling ocs qwqq also if y'all ever read my ennotana fic here's an apology and offering for not updating in like a month (i've just been so busy and tired qwqqq)
> 
> i hope you enjoy either way!!

Hinata find that the one thing nobody knows about Kageyama Tobio is that he has siblings -- four of them, in fact, all older than him.

It’s almost as surprising as finding out you’re actually someone of royalty and apparently you’re married to another royal beauty, in Hinata’s opinion. Kageyama’s never mentioned them, nor has anyone else, and he doesn’t really seem like the youngest of five children, being all alone and brooding all the time. Even if he was, you’d expect him to be very distant from them.

But, in reality, when he revealed this deep, hidden secret about himself very casually to the team, he mentioned that they dote on him a lot. He didn’t seem like he was bragging, either, just trying to fill in his part of the conversation.

Everyone was absolutely baffled, especially Hinata, being an older brother himself.

For the next week, all Hinata asked Kageyama was what his family was like, like:

“Who are they?”

And Kageyama, even more surprisingly, would answer truthfully with a light tone in his voice, like:

“I have two brothers and two sisters. The eldest is my sister, Misaki, and after her is my brother, Sora. The other two are twins, which is my other brother, Toyami, and my other sister, Konami.”

And slowly, throughout that week, Hinata learned a lot more about Kageyama and his family, like:

“How old are they?”

“Misaki-nee-chan is 27, Sora-nii is 24, and the twins are 20.”

“How tall?”

“Misaki-nee-chan is 189 centimeters, Sora-nii’s only a centimeter taller than me, and Toyami-nii and Konami-nee are both about 178 centimeters.”

“Did any of them play volleyball? And what position?”

“Only Sora-nii did, and he was a setter much better than me.”

“Did any of them come to Karasuno?”

“No, they all went to different schools.”

“Are you super-duper close to them?”

“Yeah.”

And so on, and so forth. By the end of the week, Hinata thought he practically knew everything about Kageyama, which gave him a whole new perspective on Kageyama.

And as time went on, Hinata started giving in to his “big brother” instincts, as he wanted to pinch Kageyama’s cheeks and boop his nose and ruffle up his hair. It didn’t become very big of a problem, but it troubled Hinata, as he didn’t really like the fact that he was growing fond of such a tall and grumpy guy.

 

It was almost winter break when Kageyama mentioned his siblings again, and he said they would be coming over during the break. To this, Hinata demanded that Kageyama introduce him, seeing as Hinata practically knew everything about them now.

Kageyama, apparently full of surprises, agreed.

And, upon meeting the other Kageyamas, Hinata was thoroughly surprised.

Compared to the very angry dark guy Kageyama was, all of his siblings were very bright and positive. Kageyama didn’t fail to mention any of their personalities, but it was just… surprising.

They were all like Kageyama told Hinata they were: Misaki was a very responsible person, super tall and super pretty, and exuberated a motherly presence. Sora was kind of airheaded, but he was still super cool and awesome, and really, unfairly handsome (The true definition of “ikemen”, Hinata thought). The twins were very sharp and quite quirky, with Toyami being more laidback and down to earth and Konami being very upright and esteemed.

Hinata was blown away by all of them, as they all had such different personalities yet were so close. And Kageyama seemed truly loved, seeing as all the older Kageyamas had nuzzled him at some point.

Kageyama, during this family reunion, had smiled softly the whole time. Hinata, wanted to nuzzle him too, but he decided to watch as Kageyama’s siblings doted on him instead.

 

Kageyama walked Hinata back home as far as could that night, and Hinata could almost laugh at how many layers of clothing Kageyama had been wearing thanks to the collective worry of his older siblings. He looked like a big child, pouting as he struggled to put his hands in his pockets, giving up and pouting more as his arms didn’t completely lay at his sides.

Hinata really wanted laugh and pinch his cheeks, but he went with his better judgement and didn’t.

After a few minutes of walking, it started to snow, and Kageyama suggested that they make a snowman, to Hinata’s surprise.

Hinata agreed, of course, since making snowmen was always a fun thing to do. However, he was surprised again by how Kageyama talked so fondly about his siblings while they made their snowman.

“Honestly, I suck crap at making snowmen, so they help me out whenever I tried,” he started, struggling to put the piles of snow in his hands together, “Misaki-nee-chan, Sora-nii, and Konami-nee also suck crap at making them though, so Toyami-nii always ends up doing the most work.”

“It fits him,” Hinata says, “since he’s an art major at Y University, right?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama smiled, “He always made sure we all made some part of the snowman, though. I usually made the face.”

“Would they all be angry snowmen, then?”

“No, of course not, you dumbass, why would they be?”

“Because you seem like the type to make a really constipated face when trying to make something and it ends up having the same face.”

“Shut up, idiot! I don’t do that!”

“Ohh, now I know you totally do!”

“You-!” Kageyama was cut off by a snowball. Hinata laughed at how red Kageyama’s face was before being hit in the face with another snowball. Soon, it turned out into an all-out war.

  
They managed to finish their snowman after pelting each other with countless snowballs, though it looks more like a sad pile of snow with a face and antlers than an actual snowman.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you suck crap at making snowmen,” Hinata remarked, “It even looks like a pile of crap.”

He steeled himself, preparing to jump out of Kageyama’s hands when he striked, but Kageyama had only started to giggle.

His giggling soon became boisterous laughter, and Hinata started laughing too. They laughed until they both fell onto the snow, their bodies shaking out the last of their outburst.

When Hinata looked at Kageyama, he saw an expression of pure glee that he’d never seen on Kageyama before. The face paired with his thick clothing and beanie made him look…

Cute.

Hinata couldn’t stop himself from smiling just as wide, and he started laughing again, Kageyama following him.

They ended up being a big laughing mess in the snow on a cold night at 8:23 pm.

  
Hinata somehow got home before 9:00 pm, and when he saw Natsu, his heart warmed up. He teased and tickled her until their mom told them to head to bed.

He thought it over in his head in bed, the concept of Kageyama looking… Cute. He found that Natsu-cute and Kageyama-cute wasn’t the same thing, and neither was Puppy-cute, or Baby-cute.

Kageyama-cute was an entirely different thing that made his head and chest hurt, so he decided to wave it off to think about later -- or, better yet, never again.

(He ends up thinking about it throughout breakfast the next morning and spills his orange juice. Natsu spills her milk, almost in response, and he just thinks harder about Kageyama as he frantically cleans up the mess.)

 

“Soo,” Sora started, “Tobio-chan has a boyfriend, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Tobio answered before he realised what his older brother had actually said. “Wait-! No no no no no, that dumbass isn’t my boyfriend!”

“Ooh, is Tobio-chan embarrassed?” Sora teased, “No need to be, you are talking to a master of dating!”

“Says you,” Konami cut in, “You didn’t even know the name of the girl you were dating for a week.”

“Hey! That doesn’t count! She didn’t confess!”

“You didn’t even know half of your confessions were confessions,” Toyami added, “Like that one time you didn’t know you were dating a girl that confessed to you because you said ‘yes’ to her confession.”

“Look, all of that doesn’t matter now, since I have a BA in medical biology.”

“Isn’t that just amazing,” the twins said in unison.

“Hey, why don’t we all just be happy that Tobio-chan introduced to someone, boyfriend or not,” Misaki said, joining her siblings at the table.

Tobio sighed in relief, but then Misaki added, “Though, you don’t have to hide anything from us, Tobio-chan.”

He flushed and laid his head on the table. He loved them, he really did, but they were also really embarrassing sometimes.

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me abt these siblings they are my life my tunblr's @differentdiff
> 
> i hope you like reading!! even if my writing is rly bad and rushed qwqqqqq


End file.
